Interview
by bluerosety
Summary: Is Kai dating anyone? answere yes, question who?


**Blue: **Thank-you for reading my story!

**Note:** And so you'll know, Robert is going to name some bladers and this (...) means what that blader is thinking hearing his name, I hope you don't get confuse.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai ooc, weirdness, and many things, there are also some hints of BrooklynxHiro.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade and its characters do not belong to me. However this story is mine.

* * *

The bladers were all seated at a long table, microphones were in front of them, many reporters and fans alike were waiting patiently for the interview to start. Mr. Dickenson sat at the middle of the table, "Good evening everyone, as you all may know the BEGA organization was taken down, and the BBA will be back up soon." He waited until the photographers took pictures, and the whispers died down. "We have also recruited… and not in a bad way, the team BEGA." They were some cheers from the fans and they took pictures, "Now, you can ask the bladers questions!" Immediately, all hands were up. "Um, you." He mentioned at a girl with long brown hair.

"My question is for Kai! Are you dating anyone?" the crimson-eye teen glared at the girl, he was hoping to not have to answer any of their stupid questions.

"…yes." the quiet blader was blinded by the camera's flashes, and everybody was stun, even the other bladers!

"Please tell us who!" Kai's fans asked –the teams were also curious- , but when he was about to respond the same girl rose from her seat and said.

"Why don't we guess?" they agreed, and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't it be better if I just tell you?" the reporters, fans, and bladers blinked several times.

"You were going to tell us?" Tala asked, stun that his friend would even consider it.

"Yes, I don't see what the big deal is… apart from dating a wonderful person."

"OK, who the hell are you, and where's the real Kai?" Ray said in an accusing tone.

"Shut it Kon." Kai warned, glaring at the now quiet neko, whom only smirked.

"But it's more fun to guess!" someone from the audience shouted, and the rest of the people were wondering if they had their own microphone.

"Whatever." Kai gave up, besides it wouldn't last long, would it?

"Is the person you're dating a blader?" someone asked.

"Yes." At least the questions were easy to answer.

"Is the person a _he_ or a _she_?"

"…he." There were several whispers, when a guy stood up and said.

"Why don't you date a girl blader?" Kai raised a brow.

"Why would I?"

"…that's a good question." Brooklyn said putting a finger on his chin, in a thinking way. Then a girl wearing all pink with a headband that said 'Go Mariah' stood up and said.

"Why don't you date Mariah?" Kai mentally cringed seeing all the pink the girl was wearing. He doubted that Mariah, herself would wear so much pink, and his theory was proven right seeing Mariah cringing visually. Meanwhile, Mariah lean down and whispered to Lee.

"I don't wear _that_ much pink, especially _hot pink_!" Oh, but don't get her wrong, she was honored –not that much though- that a fan idolized her.

"…because, I don't know." Kai shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"She's a strong blader!" the same guy from before said, Kai stared at him in a bored way.

"So? Emily, Julia, Mariam, Mathilda, Ming Ming, Salima, and Queen are also great bladers, and that doesn't mean I date any of them. Does it?" the guy grew quiet, and the questions continued.

"Is he a strong blader?"

"Yes." Couldn't they ask more hard questions? Or just simply ask who he was?

"Those he have a dark color hair?" apparently not.

"Yes." Kai's body language told the bladers that he was getting angry.

"Why don't you ask something more specific? Like a name for example?" Zeo suggested, he was also getting impatient with the whole thing, besides he had violin lessons to attend.

"Are you dating Tala?" a girl asked excited, the mention redhead choked on his drink. Was that girl crazy?

"No."

"But why not, and this time tell us a reason!" all agreed, and Kai sighed.

"Because he's only a friend." There's your reason, want more? The girl pouted, but sat herself down.

"Are you dating Ray?" Kai mentally groan, and he stole a glanced at his lover, who was trying hard to stiffen a laugh, he was having too much fun with this.

"No, can I just tell you who it is?" Dranzer's holder was trying hard to not sound as if he was pleading, something he would do to get this over with, but with the cameras on and millions of people watching you, it was something he wasn't so thrill about.

"No, it's fun!" fun? What the hell was wrong with them? "Now answer the question!"

"No, I'm not dating Ray, why? Simple, we are too much alike, and what kind of relation with that be? A very boring one, happy now?" all was quite and the photographers took pictures, all the bladers had his or her mouth open, they never expected something like that from Kai, something so… truthful.

"He's right you know," Max started, "besides, I think that Kai's type would be someone who has a happy personality, someone who's loud, naive, and kind." Kai smiled lightly, Max was good in guessing.

"How can you say something like that?" the same girl said slightly mad, "Kai would like someone quieter, smart, and calm. Someone who would give him his space to breath, someone like Brooklyn!"

"Don't get me involve in this!" Brooklyn said, he stood up and walked towards the door, he open it and took Hiro's hand and walk out with him slamming the door in the process.

"Wow…" Kane started, "never thought we would see that." All nodded their heads in agreement, the girl sat and sulked. Then another fan stood up and pointed at Max.

"Then it's you he's dating!"

"What? Hell no! What the hell are you thinking woman!" All stared at the usual polite and friendly blond.

"Well, you're all those things you listed!"

"So? Max is not the only one with those traits." Michael said, throwing his baseball up and catching it. "Besides, I can probably name some bladers with that kind of personality."

"Yes you're right…" Robert joined the conversation, "I can name them too, there's; Daichi, _(What the fuck?)_ Enrique, _(Is he nuts?)_ Johnny, _(Is he on crack?)_ Joseph, _(I don't need a dead wish.) _Kevin, _(I'm not naive!...)_ Max, _(Didn't we went through this already?) _Oliver, _(I'm not loud!) _Wyatt, _(Hell? I'm not ANY of those things!)_ Zeo, _(No thanks, I value my life.) _and Tyson, _(…)_" many fans started laughing hearing the names, and the bladers were embarrassed. Kai was burning with embarrassment, and he glanced at his lover who was red on the face from holding his laughter.

"That was not funny." Kai stated dryly, all quiet down, except a girl who was practically rolling on the floor from laughing. Kai side glance at his lover, who was now calm and was staring at the girl with a weird expression. "What's so funny?" Kai asked quite annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but it was just too funny when Robert said that you would date Tyson!" the girl giggle, and others too.

"And, what's so funny about that?" immediately, everyone went quiet.

"Well, first Tyson and you are _so_ different! You're like moon and sun, water and fire, it's just too funny!" this time no one laughed nor did they make a sound seeing the dead serious expression on Kai's face.

"I believe that there's nothing funny about that."

"What do you mean?"

"There's nothing funny about me loving Tyson." The bladers were shock, but smiles quickly replaced it, the fans didn't know what to say or do. "…and there's nothing funny about Tyson loving me." He said it looking at the navy haired teen, who in turn smiled, he stood and walked towards Kai.

"You're right, there's nothing funny about that." They close the gap between them, and shared a love fill kiss. All the cameras focus on them and photographers took roll after roll of pictures. They pulled apart and Kai touched Tyson's face and smiling said...

"…and there's especially nothing funny about our love."

_The end_


End file.
